


Spring Breeze

by ichikonohakko



Series: Zarc and his four dimensional dragons [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Flightshipping, Gen, Starve Venom is totally crushing on Odd-Eyes, Zarc/his flight of dragons, a snippet of yuuri's memory as Starve Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Starve Venom experienced his first pleasant weather outside of the swamp with his flight.(Or: in which Yuuri remembered his past life and it made him feel lonely)





	

_Light spring breeze caressed over the entire meadow and Starve Venom thought that it was the first time he had enjoyed such a pleasant weather. Given that he was born in a swamp where even the bravest beasts fear to tread, Starve Venom had a very different perception of weathers, but even he couldn’t deny how peaceful it was at this very moment._

_He went towards a familiar red-scaled dragon who was curling underneath a huge tree, no doubt enjoying the weather as well. Seeing Odd-Eyes being tranquil and quiet was a rare sight to behold, so Starve Venom tried to make his steps as quiet as possible, but even then Odd-Eyes opened his eyes and purred at him._

**_Don’t make a sound._ ** _Odd-Eyes moved his snout, revealing Zarc that was curled next to his body, sleeping soundly with light snores forming with every breath he exhaled. He looked peaceful, much more peaceful than Starve Venom remembered in the last few weeks since his duels became more intense and more frequent._

_Starve Venom nodded and placed himself in front of Odd-Eyes and Zarc, rumbling as his petals soaked in the sunlight they never got back in their birthplace. Odd-Eyes seemed amused as the plants moved and hissed from Starve Venom’s body. **What?** Starve Venom asked as he saw dual-colored eyes peering at him with a mix of curiosity and admiration._

**_Nothing._ ** _Odd-Eyes closed his eyes and put his snout on the ground, just the perfect position for Zarc to get his warmth._

_Starve Venom watched as they both breathe in the same frequency and how Zarc seemed to lean towards Odd-Eyes’ warmth even in his sleep. Odd-Eyes too, was purring in content when Zarc’s gloved hands stroke his crystal-like belly._

_Starve Venom perked his head up to the sky, where he saw Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion flying and playing with their wings. They were laughing happily and he felt himself smiling._

_It felt nice._

_And this was only possible because the two of them. Zarc and Odd-Eyes, who had found them all and gave them a place to belong. Zarc, who gave them love and reverence that every dragon deserved, and Odd-Eyes, who cared for them in a way that a Mother Dragon would. Starve Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion were all dragons of nature, they were not sired by any other dragons and yet they knew of boundless love from Odd-Eyes._

**_Where do you come from?_ ** _Starve Venom asked, earning a  questioning low growl from Odd-Eyes. **I was born when two thousand predator plants merged in the bottom of the swamp. Clear Wing was born when seven stars aligned on top of the glaciers. Dark Rebellion was born when four strikes of lightning struck the pitch-black darkness. Where do you come from, Odd-Eyes?**_

_There was a silence between them before Odd-Eyes turned towards Starve Venom, a melancholic look on his vice before he turned to Zarc once more. **Does it matter?** Odd-Eyes asked and Starve Venom nodded slightly. **It does, I want to know.**_

_Odd-Eyes rumbled a laughter and he rubbed his snout ever so slightly towards Zarc’s sleeping figure. **Magic.** Odd-Eyes answered. **I was born through magic.**_

_Starve Venom growled. **You’re not going to tell me anything, huh?**_

_Odd-Eyes laughed. **Nope!**_

_Starve Venom then howled for his brothers, startling Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion who immediately went down in case something was wrong. It woke Zarc up, and with a worried and alert expression, he immediately turned towards Starve Venom and asked him with such worry that made Starve Venom feel so utterly loved._

_“What’s the matter? Are you okay?”_

_He was a puny human, looking small next to the four dragons present, but_ he _was the one asking Starve Venom if he was okay. Starve Venom rumbled out his answer, sounding like petulant child who was denied of treats._

**_Odd-Eyes was being mean._ **

_Dark Rebellion was the one who laughed, startling everyone else because Dark Rebellion never ever laughed. **Are you sure, Starve Venom? Odd-Eyes is? Being mean to you?** And Clear Wing joined Dark Rebellion, laughing as if he just caught the joke. Odd-Eyes growled, exasperated fondness permeating his entire being._

_But then Zarc laughed and it brought laughter to Odd-Eyes as well. The huge tree trembled in the sound of dragons’ laughter, and Starve Venom couldn’t help but to laugh alongside them._

_He wished the spring breeze would never stop blowing._

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up with a start.

He was sweating and panting. Even though the dream was pleasant, it always leave him cold when he woke up. Because he knew precisely that it was just that, a dream, a distant memory that he had lived _before_ he was even Yuuri.

He realized for the longest time that there wasn’t any difference between him and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

Because sometimes Yuuri would look into the mirror and see a dragon staring back at him and at that moment he had understood. He was Yuuri, but he was also Starve Venom, and it explained why he felt so utterly bonded to that particular card—to the point that not using Starve Venom in duels will actually irritate him.

(Because why would he depend on anything else but his own strength?)

Academia has always made him feel out of place. He was different, he was odd, and he was _alone_. It always made him feel odd because deep within his heart he _knew_ that he wasn’t supposed to be alone.

(There were supposed to be laughter brought by dual-colored eyes who tried to amuse him with rainbow-colored fire or cliché magic tricks. Or a certain exasperation brought by an annoyingly bright green who tried to crack the thousandth unfunny and corny jokes. Or even a brooding presence that grind his gears because it was so endearing brought by something dark and metallic.

And most of all, there was supposed to be an unwavering kind smile that showed him (them) endless love and affection…)

So when the shadows tried to devour him, everything came to Yuuri like he was watching a movie in fast forward. He could hear Odd-Eyes’ desperate cries as he clung to Zarc like there was no tomorrow and he thought _ah, I have finally return home._

Odd-Eyes wasn’t the majestic dragon he remembered him to be, he looked like Sakaki Yuuya, the funny entertainment duelist that was one of the most amusing people Yuuri had ever met. He looked so small within Zarc’s embrace that Yuuri wanted to laugh at them, because it was always Odd-Eyes who curled around Zarc, not the other way around.

"Will you move, Odd-Eyes," he said as he walked past Dark Rebellion (who looked absolutely confused, maybe his memories hadn’t return to him?) and stopped directly in front of Odd-Eyes and Zarc. "You're not the only one who misses this rascal." He sneered at the child, who immediately smirked back at him. "Starve Venom, always with the sass..." Zarc said, and Yuuri’s mind finally chanted at him that _he was finally finally home._

Odd-Eyes greeted him enthusiastically, absolute aglow in happiness. “Ven!! I miss you!" he said, still not letting go of Zarc, but moving to create a space in case Yuuri wanted to hug their child as well. Yuuri didn't move, though, he only smiled as he ruffled the child’s hair.

"I won't say sorry, that's saved for Odd-Eyes,” _because he must have been screaming for forgiveness the moment he remembered everything. He loved you so much. “_  But I am glad that you returned to us, child.”

And Yuuri—Starve Venom—is _glad_. Maybe it won’t be much longer until the day they can enjoy a spring breeze just like that day.

 


End file.
